


¿Qué tiene San Longbottom?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meditaba sobre cómo sería la vida de Neville, el Ñiño que vivió, hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos de manera un tanto abrupta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué tiene San Longbottom?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Harrython Livejournal.

Harry sentado en las gradas del campo de quidditch de Hogwarts, miraba las evoluciones de Neville en su escoba. El chico volaba bien, pero no era ningún asombroso as del cielo o cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, el tímido Harry Potter no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza al ver cómo su amigo lograba afrontar cada uno de los retos que la vida le ponía delante justo como en ese momento enfrentaba la práctica. Neville era huérfano “del todo”, no como él quien lo era aunque sus padres vivieran… Harry fijó su vista en el cazador de Gryffindor y se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué se sentiría al ser el Niño que vivió. No envidiaba para nada a Neville y el rubiecito era ciertamente uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque Harry prefería permanecer atrás de escena la mayoría del tiempo, a diferencia de los demás chicos de su curso.  
Vio cómo Ron le hacía alguna broma y Nev reía despreocupado mientras esquivaba una bludger. Angelina dio un par de indicaciones y todos descendieron entre charlas y risas. Ginny Weasley lo saludó desde lejos y todo el bullicioso grupo se encaminó a los vestuarios. Harry permaneció sentado siguiendo con la mirada al chico de la cicatriz en la frente.

– ¿Qué pasa remedo de mago? ¿Te gusta Longbottom? No podrías ser más patético aunque te lo propusieras Potter.

Las palabras lo trajeron al presente y apenas giró el rostro para ver a Draco Malfoy sentado un par de gradas detrás. El rubio era una piedra en las botas de cada gryffindor vivo, o al menos de los que cursaban en el colegio por esos días. Parecía tener especial predilección por pelear con Neville y por molestar sin ton ni son a Harry, especialmente si lo encontraba solo.

– ¡Eres un pervertido Malfoy! ¿No sabes que existen otras cosas además del sexo?

– Ilústrame subnormal. ¿Cómo cuáles, por ejemplo? –Esa ceja alzada y la manera particular en que casi siseaba las palabras estaban poniendo al pobre Potter pero que muy nervioso.

– Ya que lo preguntas… emmm… La amistad y… emmm… el compañerismo y emmm…

– Ajá. Amistad y compañerismo… Y por eso en los últimos treinta y siete minutos te has dedicado a mirar al idiota integral de San Longbottom como si fuera un puto caramelo.

– Yo no he…

– Sí, tú sí “has”, Potter. –Levantándose el rubio inició el descenso hasta llegar a un escalón por debajo de Harry, quedando así a la altura de su cara– ¿Qué diablos le ves a ese “héroe” de mierda?

Algo en los ojos del slytherin llamó la atención de un más que confundido Harry y contestó honestamente.

– Me preguntaba qué se sentiría siendo él… Ya sabes…emmm. Ser el Niño que vivió…

– ¡Salazar, Potter! Estás mal. ¿Quién querría ser el mago que tiene la espada del Lord sobre su cabeza a los dieciséis años?

– Pues a ti parece importarte mucho Nev, siempre estás rondándole y buscando llamar su atención… Si hasta sabes cuántos minutos miré a mi amigo volar.

– Potter, Potter, Potter… Si fueras más despistado no naces…

Y con esas crípticas palabras dejó a Harry para terminar de bajar las gradas. Ya en el último escalón dijo sin darse vuelta, pero con voz clara:

– ¿Quién dijo que yo miraba al estúpido Niño que vivió durante todo ese tiempo?

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto2bannerfic.png)   


Este art pertenece a SeleneNekoi  


  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=QtieneSanLongbottomcopia.jpg)   



End file.
